


Sweet Moments Set Aside For Us

by Evenmoor



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Crimes & Criminals, Crossover, Dark Quickening, Drinking, First Meetings, Freedom Fighters, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jedi, Kid Fic, Memory Loss, Mystery, Napoleonic Wars, Past Character Death, Post-Apocalypse, Secret Identity, Telepathy, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, War, World War II, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 110
Words: 12,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evenmoor/pseuds/Evenmoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 100-word <i>Highlander</i> crossover ficlets, snapshots into could-have-beens for our favorite Immortals. From Seeley Booth interrogating Connor MacLeod as a murder suspect to Molly Hooper striking the finishing blow to an Immortal Jim Moriarty, these mini-stories are full of glimpses into a world with people who only die if they lose their heads.</p><p>I am open to requests!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Numb3rs: Dead Shot

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this collection is based off of a line from Queen's "Who Wants To Live Forever," which will of course have special significance to fans of _Highlander_.
> 
> I always find 100-word stories to be quite the writer's challenge: you have to create a sense of setting and what is happening in an alarmingly short space. 
> 
> We start things off with Connor MacLeod meeting an Immortal with a particular passion for firearms. Crossover with _Numb3rs_.  
>  Featured Characters: Connor MacLeod, Ian Edgerton

**Warning Shot**

Connor's eyes flickered around the trees; someone was watching him, he could tell. He warily crossed a rivulet, fingers on his sword.

Without warning, a bullet tore through his chest, and he collapsed to the ground in agony. As his vision faded to blackness, he felt the Buzz of an approaching Immortal.

He was surprised, therefore, when he woke up again, his head still on his shoulders.

"You're trespassing," a voice said. Connor's eyes locked on the face of the other Immortal, who cheerfully cradled a musket a few yards away.

"You could have put up a sign," Connor replied dryly.

* * *

**Cheap Shot**

The bullet whizzed right past Connor's head, embedding in the tree behind him. It was only after he dove behind a boulder that he felt the Buzz of another Immortal approaching.

"Gets me every time!" a familiar voice laughed mockingly. A surge of annoyance rushed through Connor as he stepped out of hiding.

"Still bringing a gun to a sword fight, I see." He glared at the lean figure of Ian Edgerton perched on a nearby rock formation.

The FBI agent grinned wolfishly, cradling his rifle. "What can I say? I'm a Boy Scout! I'm always prepared."


	2. Bones: Cold Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something about the suspect that leaves Booth cold. Crossover with _Bones_.
> 
> Featured Characters: Lance Sweets, Seeley Booth, Connor MacLeod

"I don't see it," Sweets shrugged, staring at the man in the FBI interrogation room. "He has absolutely no motive. He's not showing any signs of guilt. And why would a totally loaded antiques dealer go around chopping people's heads off, anyway?"

The kid was right, Booth knew. They had no physical evidence or motive linking the suspect to the spate of decapitations, just a dusty twenty year old cold case.

But then the man smiled through the mirror at them, patient and dangerous. A chill shot through Booth. He was stone cold certain that Russell Nash was a killer.


	3. Hogan's Heroes: Hochländer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major Hochstetter can't seem to make any headway in capturing the elusive Papa Bear, so he thinks that he's hit the jackpot when the Gestapo lays hands on a different but nearly as infamous spy. Crossover with _Hogan's Heroes_. Trigger warning.
> 
> Featured Characters: Major Hochstetter, Duncan MacLeod

Hochstetter grinned in feral glee; he had finally captured the elusive British agent codenamed ‘Highlander,’ who had smuggled countless _Juden_ out of Germany under the very noses of the Gestapo.

Highlander was now tied up before him, at his mercy.

"What have you to say now, eh?" Hochstetter taunted him.

"I met Houdini," the _Schotte_ replied, smiling nonchalantly. The major blinked, momentarily baffled.

Then the agent burst into motion, but not to escape: he snatched Hochstetter's sidearm and shot himself in the head. Hochstetter cursed violently as the guards burst into the room, far too late.

Highlander was already dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of translation notes -  
>  _Juden_ : Jews  
>  _Schotte_ : Scotsman
> 
> Admittedly, this story is rather darker than _Hogan's Heroes_ ever was. It does, however, honor the spirit that the Germans never came out ahead in a single episode of that series.


	4. Doctor Who: Discretion Is the Better Part of Valour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Methos's life didn't revolve around Duncan MacLeod; for a long while, he still lived as Adam Pierson, Watcher researcher. Of course, even that occupation sometimes had its moments of excitement... Crossover with _Doctor Who_.
> 
> Featured Characters: Methos, the Eleventh Doctor

The Watchers had Adam Pierson checking out an archaeological dig in some backend of nowhere village, just in case Something Important turned up. (It happened sometimes.)

Methos was nursing a beer in the local pub when he felt the Buzz – not a pain, tingle, or hum, but a clear clarion call of horns.

His eyes darted around in alarm; what sort of Immortal was this?

A young-seeming man wearing a tweed jacket and bowtie appeared next to him.

"If I were you," he said in a low voice, "I'd get going now. Things are about to get a little... _hairy_."


	5. Grimm: The Fox and the Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda shares coffee with an old friend. Crossover with _Grimm_.
> 
> Featured Characters: Amanda, Rosalee Calvert

"I can't _believe_ you stole an _Unbezahlbar_!" Rosalee blurted in a barely controlled whisper. She glanced about to make sure no one in the cafe overheard.

Amanda shrugged, taking a sip of her coffee. "Hey, I know just as well as you how you get one of those rocks. It's worse than blood money. And it looked just so _gauche_ on that necklace! Honestly, I was doing her a favor by stealing it."

The Fuchsbau stared at her with wide eyes. "You know, I'm about 98% certain you're completely insane," she declared.

The Immortal simply smiled.


	6. Grimm: He Loves His Beer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monroe is dismayed when an old, ah, friend returns to Portland. Crossover with _Grimm_. Written as a response to a request from **Absolems_mAlice**.
> 
> Featured Characters: Monroe, Nick Burkhardt, Methos

“Oh, no,” Monroe suddenly said, his eyes going wide.

Nick glanced to where his friend was looking; he saw only a slim, dark haired man with an impressively regal nose. “Do I want to know?”

“It’s _der Älteste_ ,” Monroe replied significantly. 

“Dare what?”

“ _Der Älteste_. If he’s here, _bad_ things are gonna happen. Not least of which being the disappearance of my beer supply.”

The Grimm stared at Monroe in utter confusion.

“Monroe! You wouldn’t happen to have any of that excellent beer, would you? I can’t tell you how thirsty I am! Oh, this your Grimm friend?” the stranger asked.


	7. Supernatural: When in Purgatory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Winchester is saved by the sudden appearance of a mysterious warrior: Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod. Crossover with _Supernatural_.
> 
> Featured Characters: Dean Winchester, Benny Lafitte, Castiel, Duncan MacLeod

**Where _Do_ Immortals Go When They (Temporarily) Die?**

Dean hit a tree, the air blown from his lungs, leaving him gasping and helpless as he slid to the ground.

Benny and Cas were too far away, surrounded and fighting, as the vamp charged.

Dean was going to die in Purgatory.

A figure suddenly swooped past… and the vamp collapsed in a heap, its head flying through the air.

“I am Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod!” a dark man shouted, grinning like a maniac as he leaped into the fray.

As Benny beheaded the last vamp, 'MacLeod' vanished in a flash of light.

“What the hell…?” Dean asked.

* * *

**Because _Of Course_ the Angel Knows**

“I’ve seen them now and again,” Benny explained, cleaning his blade. “They never stick around for very long.”

“What, they keep gettin’ killed down here?”

“Naw, they just disappear in a flash a’ light the way our friend did. Dunno where they go,” replied the vamp.

“Any thoughts, Cas?” Dean looked at the angel, who stared back at him.

“I believe I know where Duncan MacLeod went,” Cas finally said.

“Well, don’t keep us waitin’!”

“Back to Earth.”

“He can just come and go from Purgatory as he pleases?!” scoffed Dean.

The angel sighed. “It’s not quite so… _simple_ , Dean.”


	8. Person of Interest: More Interest to This Person Than Previously Suspected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finch and Reese's current person of interest suddenly seems rather more, ah, interesting, than they'd thought. Crossover with _Person of Interest_. Written at the request of **Absolems_mAlice**.
> 
> Featured Characters: John Reese, Harold Finch, Methos

“Adam Pierson. Fancy running into you here,” the newcomer drawled, his hand on some weapon concealed under his long coat. “You ran away like a little girl last time.”

John’s target – whom he’d only known as Pierce Benson – sighed heavily.

“I’m a big fan of discretion being the better part of valour,” he said, his voice slipping from a home-grown Brooklynite to something distinctly more... English?!

“Finch!” John whispered harshly.

_“I hear it!”_

The stranger sneered at Benson/Pierson. “Coward.”

“Pragmatist,” he replied evenly. “In any case, you don’t want to do anything stupid, because I’m currently under surveillance.”

_What…?_


	9. Terminator: Surviving the Rise of the Machines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Connor has heard of an old man who somehow survives on his own against the machines. He has no way of knowing that the "old" man is far older than he seems, and far smarter than that idiot Skynet. Crossover with the _Terminator_ series. Written as a response (if an imperfect one) to a request by **Absolems_mAlice**.
> 
> Featured Characters: John Connor, Methos

John Connor glared in frustration at the Old Man (why was he called that, anyway? He couldn’t be over thirty!). 

Despite his hideout’s ramshackle appearance, the Old Man had somehow managed to stay alive out here all by himself. It was like the machines didn’t even know he was here- which was, of course, completely impossible.

Whatever he was using was something John and the resistance desperately needed.

“There’s no trick,” the Old Man insisted again. “Skynet simply isn’t as smart as it thinks it is.”

“How so?” John scoffed.

“Well, for one, it sent a Terminator back in time.”


	10. Star Trek Voyager: At Least It's Not Duncan's Fault This Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duncan, now a Starfleet officer, joined the crew of U.S.S. _Voyager_ to track down an old friend, who was a member of a Maquis crew under the command of Chakotay. Crossover with _Star Trek: Voyager_.
> 
> Featured Characters: Duncan MacLeod, Amanda Darieux

“Disaster. Complete disaster,” MacLeod complained.

“ _That’s_ the understatement of the century,” Amanda agreed sarcastically. 

The Highlander glared at his friend. “I only arranged for my assignment here because I was worried about you, Amanda! The Maquis, seriously?”

“ _Starfleet_ , seriously?” she mocked right back. “I was... just looking for a little excitement, that’s all.”

“They’re terrorists!” Duncan hissed.

“One man’s terrorist is another man’s freedom fighter," she sniffed. "What's important is we’re both now stuck on this ship and _seventy years_ away from Federation space. Someone’s sure to notice not one but _two_ unaging crewmembers during that time.”

“Like I said. Disaster.”


	11. Lie to Me: Who Watches the Watchers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective Wallowski brings some crime scene video for Dr. Lightman to examine, just in case the perpetrator came back to revel in his heinous crime. Cal spots someone else, instead. Crossover with _Lie to Me_.
> 
> Featured Characters: Cal Lightman, Detective Wallowski, Eli Loker, Joe Dawson

“Bloke with the cane. Right there.” Cal stabbed his finger at the screen. 

“You don’t think that old cripple chopped the head off a 30-year-old martial arts instructor!” Detective Wallowski scoffed in disbelief.

“Nah, a’ course not,” Lightman said. “But watch his face. Loker!”

Loker restarted the video. On the screen, the old man all but shoved his way through the crowd, despite his obvious disability.

“See here, he starts out downright terrified. He’s afraid the dead man is someone he knows. Then he sees the body. Relief. But then he’s concerned again. Why? Because he knows _who did it_.”


	12. Quantum Leap: An American in a Highlander in Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time traveler Sam Beckett leaps into the latest person whose life once went wrong: a well-to-do antiques dealer living with his girlfriend in Paris. Crossover with _Quantum Leap_.
> 
> Featured Characters: Sam Beckett, Al Calavicci, Duncan MacLeod

“Hey, Sam!” Al appeared suddenly, nearly scaring Sam out of his skin.

“Al, don’t _do_ that!” Sam hissed.

The project observer raised a bushy eyebrow. “Hey, can I help it?”

“Yes, you really _can_ , Al! Wait, you know what? Never mind. What does Ziggy have to say?” he said, folding his arms.

Al glanced down at his hand link. “Well, it’s 1993, you’re in Paris, your name is Duncan MacLeod-”

“Knew _that_ already.”

“Don’t interrupt! Here’s where it gets a bit... hinky. You were either born in 1963 or...” he smacked the link.

“Or?” Sam prompted impatiently.

“Apparently, 1592.”

_"Al!"_


	13. Lie to Me: An Immortal and a Lie-Detector Walked into a Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lie-specialist Cal Lightman catches up with murder suspect Duncan MacLeod in a bar. Crossover with _Lie to Me_.
> 
> Featured Characters: Cal Lightman, Detective Wallowski, Duncan MacLeod, Methos

**Bourbon on the Rocks, With a Twist of Murder**

“So, where’a you from, then?” Cal asked, swirling the ice around his glass.

“I was raised in Glenfinnan, on the shores of Loch Shiel,” MacLeod replied with a distant look in his eyes.

“That’s funny, you don’t sound like a Highlander,” Lightman quipped.

“I left Glenfinnan a long time ago,” the man said shortly. “You’re a long way from home yourself.”

“Yeah, well, not much left for me back there.”

 _“This going anywhere?”_ Wallowski sounded impatiently in Cal’s ear.

“So, Duncan MacLeod, chop anyone’s head off tonight?” Lightman said innocently.

MacLeod nearly choked on his drink while Wallowski sputtered angrily.

* * *

 

**The Cost of a Conscience**

From a nearby table, Methos watched the interplay between the Highlander and that ridiculous swaggering buffoon.

He recognized him immediately, even if MacLeod didn’t: a posturing, moderately famous scientist with a speciality in lies- more specifically, in their detection.

Unfortunately, MacLeod wasn’t nearly as good a liar as he should have been to have survived as long as he had. He was a Boy Scout before such a thing existed, and placed far too much value on honor over pragmatism.

Methos heaved a sigh: it looked like he was going to have to burn another identity to rescue the idiot.


	14. Hogan's Heroes: Monkey Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colonel Hogan is alarmed when he senses the presence of another Immortal. Crossover with _Hogan's Heroes_.
> 
> Featured Characters: Colonel Hogan, Peter Newkirk, Duncan MacLeod

The moment Colonel Hogan felt the Buzz, he was afraid that the entire operation was blown. He couldn’t afford to fight a challenge in the middle of a prison camp, and another Immortal would know for certain that Hogan could easily escape if he really wanted to.

Then Newkirk walked in, his face still covered in black.

“Colonel ‘Ogan, sir, ‘ere’s the man London sent. ‘Highlander.’”

Hogan kept his expression cool as he warily looked over the British Intelligence man behind Newkirk. “Colonel Robert E. Hogan.”

“Duncan MacLeod," the agent replied, extending his hand. "Shall we get to work?"


	15. Star Wars: Obviously, Someone Wasn’t Listening in Prophecy 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the Jedi Purge, Methos has a heart-to-heart with an old friend. Crossover with _Star Wars_.
> 
> Featured Characters: Methos, Qui-Gon Jinn

Methos, former Jedi Master, glared at the ghostly apparition that sat in the chair across from him.

“This mess is your fault, you know. Was I the _only_ person in the room paying attention to that ridiculous prophecy?” Methos complained. “Did you not hear the word ‘balance’?!”

The spirit of Qui-Gon Jinn heaved a sigh. _“Hindsight is always clearer than foresight, as you well know, old friend.”_

“Yet here we are: you're dead, and I’m not,” retorted Methos, dripping scorn. 

_“Indeed, serving drinks to fools who couldn’t tell a beer from a bottle of droid coolant fluid,”_ Qui-Gon noted dryly.


	16. Castle: Maybe He Really Wanted a Cronut?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective Kate Beckett of the NYPD is frustrated and confused when her murder victim vanishes from the morgue - apparently, under his own power. Crossover with _Castle_.
> 
> Featured Characters: Kate Beckett, Lanie Parish, Richard Castle, Connor MacLeod (mention only), Matthew McCormick

“What do you mean, ‘the body’s gone’?”

“Exactly what I said: he just got up and walked out the door while no one was looking,” Lanie explained helplessly. “I checked the video!”

“Dead bodies do not just walk away!” Detective Beckett protested.

“There was that one time with the zombies…” Castle reminded her.

“Nash had a two-inch pipe _sticking through his chest_!”

“Don’t remind _me_ , remind _him_!” Lanie retorted. “‘Cause he seemed plenty perky when he left!”

“Excuse me, Detective Beckett?” interrupted a polite Southern drawl. “I’m Agent Matthew McCormick, FBI. You have the body of a Russell Nash?”


	17. MCU: Pleased to Meet You. I Think.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Methos is working in a clinic when a new and somewhat nervous doctor arrives. Crossover with the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Written in response to a request by **Irda**!
> 
> Featured Characters: Bruce Banner, Methos

“I know our facilities are meager at best, but we do what we can with what we have,” Methos explained to the new doctor, a rather fidgety fellow. 

“I just want to help out however I can for as long as I’m here, Dr. Adams,” Bruce replied politely. 

Methos rolled his eyes. “Let’s not beat around the bush, shall we? I was in Harlem when a green monster that looked remarkably like you nearly crushed me with a piece of flying masonry, Dr. Banner.” 

(In fact, he _had_ been crushed.) 

“...So. What now?”

“Nothing. Just always wanted to meet you.”


	18. Supernatural: That Castiel Never Was Very Reliable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angel Uriel encounters an Abomination, a creature that should not exist, a blight upon the surface of the Earth. Methos is not impressed. Crossover with _Supernatural_.
> 
> Featured Characters: Uriel, Methos, Castiel (mention only)

“An Abomination!” Uriel snarled in disgust. 

“That’s _Mr._ Abomination to you, Uriel,” it replied, completely unperturbed. 

“How do you know my name, creature?!” the angel demanded.

The Abomination smirked. “We crossed paths last time you were on Earth. As I recall, you scuttled away and told one of your underlings to take care of me. What was his name? Oh, yes. Castiel.”

“I should have known better than to trust Castiel with the task,” Uriel sneered.

“Oh, he killed me. _Once._ And here we are, two thousand years later. How _is_ Castiel these days?”

Uriel’s expression could’ve melted solid steel.


	19. Quantum Leap: Who Are You, Duncan MacLeod?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Admiral Calavicci finds it strange when Sam leaps in to help Duncan MacLeod... again. Crossover with _Quantum Leap._
> 
> Featured Characters: Sam Beckett, Al Calavicci, Duncan MacLeod (well, sort of)

**Twice Charmed, Once Shy  
**

Al Calavicci did a double take when he saw the tall fellow with the ponytail walk into the cafe.

“Hey, Sam! That’s Duncan MacLeod! You were him once,” the invisible hologram exclaimed.

Sam glanced up from clearing off a table.

“Really? I don’t remember.”

Al rolled his eyes. “You and your Swiss-cheese brain. All you did was walk to a church in Paris in ‘93. One of your shortest leaps _ever_!”

“I’ll take your word for it,” the time traveler replied.

Al’s hand-link beeped helpfully. He checked the readout.

“You’re kidding me! ‘Regular instead of decaf’? What is this? ZIGGY!”

* * *

 

**You Gotta Admit, It's a Little Strange**

“It looks like in three days you’ll be accused of murdering one Dun…” Al frowned and smacked the uncooperative hand-link. “...can MacLeod. Wait, hang on. ‘Duncan MacLeod’? Ziggy, what is going on here? Gooshie!”

“What’s wrong, Al?” Sam asked in concern.

“Well, this is the third time you’ve had a leap connected to this guy MacLeod!” the admiral explained. “It’s just a little _strange_ that this one guy seems to have so much going wrong with his life that only you can put right!”

“It’s not unprecedented.”

“No, but it’s _1956_! MacLeod’s not even _born_ yet!”

The hand-link squeaked apologetically.


	20. Midsomer Murders: That Bittersweet Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor visits an old friend who has been imprisoned for murder. Crossover with _Midsomer Murders_ , spoilers for "The Sword of Guillaume."
> 
> Featured Characters: Connor MacLeod, Marcia Macintyre

“Inspector Barnaby was so close, yet so far from the truth,” Marcia remarked, rattling the links on her handcuffs.

Connor sighed quietly. “Mary, I know you loved Guillaume, but Richard isn’t him. He never was. Your obsession has driven you to madness!”

“That family has been in my charge for a thousand years, Connor. Richard is as dear to me as Guillaume was. You are but a _boy_ ,” she scoffed. “You cannot understand. I trained Guillaume with the same sword that rested in his crypt!”

“You murdered _mortals_ , Mary!”

 _“They deserved it for what they did to Richard!”_ she screamed.


	21. Stargate Atlantis: A Day Full of Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colonel Sheppard and his team are ambushed by life-sucking space aliens. Yep, just another day in the Pegasus Galaxy. Crossover with _Stargate Atlantis._ Written in response to a request by **tigriswolf**!
> 
> Featured Characters: John Sheppard, Rodney McKay, Ronon Dex, Methos

Sheppard woke up, which was his first surprise. Well, not so much the “waking up” part as the “not being Wraith food” bit.

“What happened?” Rodney asked groggily, pulling himself into a sitting position.

“Wraith!” Ronon grabbed for his blaster.

Sheppard snapped into alertness, bringing his P-90 to bear. That lead to the second surprise. They were surrounded by Wraith, yes – five of them, all dead and gorily dismembered.

“For once, I’d love a ‘thank you,’” a voice noted dryly. 

Dr. Adams sat calmly with his legs crossed and Ronon’s sword across his knees, and absolutely covered in Wraith blood.


	22. MCU: Lack of Direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After saving the life of Captain America, the Winter Soldier does not know where to go. Crossover with the Marvel Cinematic Universe, specifically _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_. Written in response to a request by **tigriswolf**.
> 
> Featured Characters: Bucky Barnes, Methos

The Winter Soldier did not know what to do. He had defied his most basic directive by saving the life of his target, and he still didn’t understand _why_. 

_“Bucky!”_ echoed through his mind, a word that should’ve meant nothing, objectively. 

He walked aimlessly, wandering the streets as the world foundered. Then a feeling struck him, almost painful yet indescribable.

“You are one resilient sod, aren't you?” an unfamiliar British voice said suddenly. 

Head buzzing, the Soldier stared at the stranger uncomprehendingly and said nothing.

“You don’t remember, do you?” the Englishman asked. “Do yourself a favor: visit the Smithsonian.”


	23. Narnia: Live, Grow Stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young boy flees from the raiders slaughtering his people. As it would be for the next five thousand years, survival is the most important thing on his mind; however, he finds more than he ever imagined when looking for a hiding place. Crossover with _The Chronicles of Narnia_. Written in response to a request by **tigriswolf**.
> 
> Featured Characters: Methos, Aslan

The screams of his people chased the boy as he ran, searching for somewhere to hide.

There was a large rock outcropping nearby – he’d always been told to stay away, that lions denned there, but the boy figured that it was better to risk the _possibility_ that lions ate him rather than the _certainty_ of a raider’s sword.

The boy wedged himself through a narrow opening. 

It was deeper than he expected, so he pushed further in. Then he saw light, and he abruptly emerged… somewhere. 

He gaped; he’d never seen so much _green_. 

“Welcome to Narnia, Son of Adam.”


	24. Star Trek Deep Space Nine: All Your Base Are Belong to Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cardassian occupation force has captured a member of the Bajoran Resistance - only to discover that he's not Bajoran at all. Crossover with _Star Trek: Deep Space Nine_.
> 
> Featured Characters: Connor MacLeod

Glinn Tenar contemplated the alien tied to the table. He didn’t recognize the species; he looked like a Bajoran, all pink skin and brownish hair, but his nose was smooth and featured none of the characteristic ridges. 

His eyes, though, were just like the Bajorans’: full of hatred and fury.

“I came here fifty years ago,” he snarled, “I had a wife, a child we adopted. They died in your first bombardment.”

“Well, then, this is your lucky day,” Tenar replied. “You will get to join them.”

“I think not. We’ve been looking for this base for a long time.”


	25. Lie to Me: Passacaglia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, a man named Adam Pierson readily confesses to a brutal decapitation. Cal Lightman wants to know why. Crossover with _Lie to Me_.
> 
> Featured Characters: Cal Lightman, Methos

Lightman was fascinated.

“So you’re tellin’ me that you killed this man? With a sword?” 

Adam Pierson casually slouched back in his chair, completely at ease. According to records, he was well into his forties, but he could’ve passed for a graduate student. And for no apparent reason, he confessed to murder.

“That’s what I’m telling you,” Pierson agreed with an easy smile.

“Why?”

“Justice,” Pierson replied, slouching even more. “Bastard had it coming.”

All his training told Lightman that Pierson was telling the truth, every microexpression, every gesture practically screamed it. 

And yet, some deep inner instinct whispered _Liar..._


	26. MCU: Unconventional Weaponry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil Coulson and Duncan MacLeod give a pointed combat lesson to young SHIELD recruits. Crossover with the Marvel Cinematic Universe, specifically _Agents of SHIELD_. Written in response to a prompt by **Irda**.
> 
> Featured Characters: Phil Coulson, Duncan MacLeod, Melinda May (mention only)

Phil Coulson wondered again how he got roped into this weapons class of would-be SHIELD agents. He was a _field agent_ , not a specialist.

He was going to have a _serious_ talk with Melinda.

“If you find yourself cornered and fighting is your only option, use anything at your disposal. You can’t always depend on being armed, especially if you’re undercover, and your opponent might not always be armed with conventional weaponry. Like my friend Duncan here.”

The Highlander drew his katana from under his coat. 

The students seemed rather traumatized by the time they left class that day.

Good.


	27. RED: Not Exactly Retired, But Still Extremely Dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Methos came to take the head of a certain arms dealer. Crossover with the 2010 movie _RED_.
> 
> Featured Characters: Methos, Joe Dawson, William Cooper, Alexander Dunning

 

**Greetings from Guatemala**

He supposed the reason that they chose _his_ plane to “borrow” was the fact that he stuck out like a sore thumb among the Guatemalans. He looked the pasty Englishman he pretended to be, not the Immortal from Bronze-Age… somewhere.

Of course, Methos was _not_ happy that they actually shot him in the head in order to acquire said plane. He didn’t know why the Americans needed it, and he definitely didn’t stick around to ask questions after they killed him.

Not that he was particularly interested, anyway.

He’d remember the face of the weaselly pre-Immortal who shot him, however.

 

**Greetings from Seacouver**

“William Cooper, I’d like you to meet Adam Pierson,” Joe said.

William’s eyes widened. He’d never actually expected to be _introduced_ to an Immortal, especially one as infamous among the Watchers as Pierson.

“Robbing the cradle for Watchers, are you, Joe?” Pierson snickered rudely.

“Play nice, Adam,” Joe chided. “Everyone’s young to you.”

“I’m a Marine, not a child. Or an idiot.” William glared angrily at Pierson, who seemed unaffected.

“You made another Watcher out of a Marine? What is this world coming to?”

And that was how William Cooper came to break the nose of the world’s oldest man.

 

**Greetings from Chicago**

Arms dealer, murderer, and all-around bad guy Alexander Dunning woke up with a distinct pain in his throat. That moron Frank Moses might have done him actual damage! No matter. He’d have the last laugh.

This Immortality thing sure came in handy, he had to admit.

“Good. You’re awake,” came a dry voice. That CIA idiot Cooper! “Don’t think I won’t kill you again, Dunning. I’ve read the Guatemala file.”

“So?” Dunning sneered.

“You shot someone who’s a friend of a friend. Turns out, he’s in town.”

The Buzz Dunning felt then was accompanied by a sudden feeling of dread.


	28. Sharpe: Forlorn Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duncan MacLeod is serving as a Redcoat in the army of General Wellesley (the future Duke of Wellington), fighting the forces of Napoleon Bonaparte in Spain. Crossover with the _Sharpe_ TV series. Warning for descriptions of war.
> 
> Featured Characters: Duncan MacLeod, Richard Sharpe

Duncan was surrounded by the dead and dying. The stink of blood and gunpowder hung heavy in the air; the British soldiers lay slaughtered in an inglorious heap before the breach at the walls of Badajoz.

The forlorn hope had failed. Over the agonies of the wounded, Duncan could hear the glee of the victorious French defenders.

Suddenly, a wild voice shouted “GO!”

Half a dozen dark figures leaped onto the pile of dead and started climbing: riflemen, Greenjackets practically invisible in the darkness, charging madly upwards.

Duncan felt a battleroar burst forth, and every Redcoat still living joined him.


	29. The Lost Fleet: Legendary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their way to what they believe is the decisive assault on the Syndic home system, the Alliance fleet discovers a long-adrift life pod. Duncan is there when they open the pod and make a discovery that will change the face of the future. Crossover with _The Lost Fleet_ by Jack Campbell.
> 
> Featured Characters: Duncan MacLeod, John Geary

“Who's in it?” someone asked impatiently, even as they cracked open the damaged life pod.

Duncan gingerly entered the ancient pod, almost afraid that if he touched anything the entire thing would fall to pieces. It was nothing short of miraculous it’d survived this long. 

There was only one person in cryo. He wore the insignia for a commander and a name-plate that read... 

“John Geary,” Duncan said in surprise.

Awe swept across _Dauntless_ ’s deck. The legendary Black Jack Geary, presumed dead for a century! 

Even Duncan, who was laughably older than that, felt a strange reverence swell inside.


	30. Stargate Atlantis: Know Your Strengths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheppard watches Teyla fight one of the new members of the Atlantis Expedition. Crossover with _Stargate Atlantis._
> 
> Featured Characters: John Sheppard, Teyla Emmagan, Methos
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to **tigriswolf** \- I was definitely thinking of you when I wrote this one!

Sheppard walked into the gym to find Teyla already engaged in combat with someone. It took him a few seconds to recognize the slim, dark-haired man as one of the new doctors – though it was hard to tell he was a physician by the ferocity of the blows they were exchanging. 

Finally, Teyla got the better of him, laying him flat on his back. Hard.

“Whoah, Doc, you alright there?” Sheppard asked.

“Fine,” Adams gasped. “Stick-fighting is not my strong suit.”

Teyla shook her head, smiling slightly. “He is too modest, John.”

“I’m many things. _Modest_ isn’t one of them.”


	31. Firefly: No Honor Among Thieves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain thief, known to Malcolm Reynolds and the crew of _Serenity_ as Yolanda or Saffron or Bridget, completes another daring and elaborate heist. Crossover with _Firefly_. Written in response to a prompt by **Absolems_mAlice**.
> 
> Featured Characters: Saffron, Amanda

She couldn’t help but smile. This was the culmination of weeks of careful planning, devious scheming, and artful seduction. By the time Lord Weston even realized his priceless antique was missing, she’d be halfway to Persephone.

It had been a masterful heist, she congratulated herself. Almost as difficult as that Lassiter… 

As if the thought of that embarrassment at the hands of a Companion were a hex, she realized abruptly that something was wrong with her “priceless antique”. 

It was plastic. 

There was a note tucked underneath.

_A good friend wanted his Ivanhoe back. Best of luck next time, dear._


	32. Criminal Minds: The Real Reason David Rossi Un-Retired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senior Watcher Joe Dawson is concerned about the future of a certain pre-Immortal, so he contacts an old Marine buddy and retired Watcher friend of his. Crossover with _Criminal Minds_.
> 
> Featured Characters: Joe Dawson, David Rossi

“You think I don’t have enough to do already, Joe?” Rossi asked wryly, setting down his coffee.

“Come on, Dave, I know how much you _love_ retirement,” Joe replied in amusement. “I’m surprised you lasted this long. I’m not asking you to come to the weekly Watcher meetings, just keep an eye on the kid. And you miss the BAU, don’t try to deny it.”

“Why do the Watchers want anyone to keep an eye on him anyway? You just said he’s only a pre-Immortal,” the veteran profiler asked.

“You spend five minutes with Spencer Reid, and you’ll know why.”


	33. Firefly: Well, It Was Nice Knowing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Methos somehow finds himself in the middle of a battle during the ill-fated War of Independence. Crossover with _Firefly_.
> 
> Featured Characters: Malcolm Reynolds, Methos
> 
> Written in response to a prompt kindly provided by **Absolems_mAlice**.

Methos knew Malcolm Reynolds about three seconds before they both died. Artillery bombardment tended to have that effect on people.

The rampaging Independent sergeant panicked when he first woke up, then thought that God Himself had saved him. He was all ready to single-handedly rush out at the Alliance lines before he even realized Methos was there.

Methos had no real desire to take on a student. Leave that thing to other idiot Immortals. And he _hated_ the word “responsibility.” 

He was ready to bite the bullet, however – up until Reynolds’s platoon showed up.

After that, well, was Serenity Valley.


	34. Tin Man: No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After saving the O.Z., Wyatt Cain encounters an old friend. Crossover with _Tin Man_.
> 
> Featured Characters: Wyatt Cain, D.G., Methos
> 
> Written in response to a prompt by **Absolems_mAlice**.

“Well, well, well. Wyatt Cain, not dead and looking remarkably mobile!” drawled a voice.

Cain violently threw the stranger against the wall. _“You,”_ he snarled.

“As articulate as ever, I see,” the other man retorted mildly.

“Cain…” D.G. asked nervously. “Who is this guy?”

“D.G., allow me to introduce Adam Pierson,” Cain growled, not loosening his grip. “He worked with the Mystic Man. He’s dead now, did you know? What’ve you been _doing_ all these years, anyway?!”

“Keeping your pretty wife and idiot child alive, for one,” Pierson quipped. “Who’d you think got them away from the Longcoats?”


	35. Stargate: The Best Place to Lay Low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel Jackson tries to co-opt a 5,000-year-old Immortal into the Stargate Program. Crossover with _Stargate: SG-1_ and _Atlantis_.
> 
> Featured Characters: Daniel Jackson, Methos

“You’re joking, right?”

“What’s the problem?” Daniel asked innocently.

“You want _me_ to work for your black ops military outfit going to other planets?”

“No, I was thinking more like Atlantis.”

Methos stared incredulously at the archeologist.

“Come on, you could do anything! I’m willing to bet you have skills they could use there. It’s the perfect place for you,” Daniel continued. “Plus, it’s in a whole other galaxy. What better place to lay low? ‘Cause I know that’s what you’re doing.”

“Good guess,” Methos muttered. “I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised that you found Atlantis, too, after the Stargate.”


	36. Arrow: Extra Points for Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious woman "saves" Amanda from some thugs in Starling City. Crossover with _Arrow_.
> 
> Featured Characters: Sara Lance, Amanda

Amanda marveled as her mysterious rescuer violently fought off the three thugs. With a pair of batons! 

Obviously, Amanda could have handled the idiots herself, but that would have blown her cover as a hapless ingenue. 

The blonde woman wore a black leather outfit and mask; a very sexy look, if not completely practical. For whatever reason, she hadn’t tied her long hair back at all; it whipped about her face as she spun around to crack the last goon across the skull. 

Whoever she was, she definitely had style, Amanda admitted. Too bad that Hood fellow hadn’t shown, too.


	37. Cadfael: Medicine for the Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father Darius meets a visitor, a Welsh soldier on his way home from war. Crossover with _Cadfael_.
> 
> Featured Characters: Darius, Cadfael

Darius walked into his workshop and was surprised to find someone inside. It was hard to mistake the Welsh soldier with the sailor’s gait. 

“Is there something I can do for you?” the priest asked.

The visitor looked up from the herbs he was inspecting. Darius recognized a familiar sadness in his eyes. 

“You know much of herbcraft,” the Welshman remarked.

“I do. I know much that has been forgotten,” Darius replied. “I also know that you are a troubled soul.”

“I am returning home. The Crusade is over for me.”

Darius smiled. 

“Come, then, Cadfael. I will teach you.”


	38. Ghost Whisperer: Into the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ghost made of lightning visits Melinda. Crossover with _Ghost Whisperer_.
> 
> Featured Characters: Melinda Gordon, Darius

For the first time, the lightning dissipated, and Melinda could see the ghost’s features clearly. To her surprise, it was a kindly-looking man wearing a monk’s robe, of all things.

“I’m sorry I scared you earlier,” he said in a heavy European accent, smiling apologetically.

“Who are you?” she asked.

“In life, I was called Darius.”

“So you know you’re dead.”

“I was murdered in my own church by men filled with fear and hatred,” Darius replied sadly. “Please, tell Joe Dawson that I don’t blame him for what my death led to. This guilt isn’t his to bear.”


	39. Stargate Atlantis: A Heart Attack in the Making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Radek Zelenka encounters one of the new additions to the Atlantis Expedition. Crossover with _Stargate Atlantis._
> 
> Featured Characters: Radek Zelenka, Methos

“Adam?” Radek’s eyes widened, and his mouth went as dry as the meatloaf in the mess hall. 

Of course he recognized Adam Pierson. Every Watcher knew of the young researcher who had been revealed to be an Immortal himself.

“It’s Ben Adams these days. You moved on yourself, I see. _Doctor_ Radek Zelenka!” the Immortal replied cheekily.

“Y-y-yes,” Radek stammered, adjusting his glasses nervously. “What are you doing here?”

“I was recruited by a _very_ insistent archaeologist. It seems that I have skills the Expedition might find useful. Oh, Radek, don’t even think about starting a Chronicle on me. Ever.”


	40. Unforgettable: I Would Cling to the Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective Carrie Wells literally collides with a man she met once long ago. Crossover with _Unforgettable_.
> 
> Featured Characters: Carrie Wells, Methos

Carrie locked eyes with the man helping her up from the ground.

“Thank…” her voice trailed off as she was thrust out of the present and into a distant memory.

_He was very tall to her, and skinny beneath the long coat that swirled around him like a cape._

_“Are you hurt?” he gently asked her as he knelt. He had a large nose and dark eyes._

_She shook her head mutely, tears blurring her sight._

“I know you,” Carrie murmured in shock. “You found me in the woods.”

“I’m afraid you’ve mistaken me for someone else, miss,” he replied.


	41. Bones: A Little Psychoanalysis Goes a Long Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special Agent Booth is frustrated while trying to interrogate Adam Pierson. He turns to Sweets for insight. Crossover with _Bones._ Written in response to a prompt by **CaraLee**.
> 
> Featured Characters: Seeley Booth, Lance Sweets, Methos

“In English, Doc!” Booth glanced archly at Sweets.

The kid made a face. “He’s not going to tell you anything unless he wants to.”

“Thanks,” Booth grumbled. “Way to be helpful.”

“You noticed as much as I did how easily Pierson deflected every question you asked,” Sweets pointed out. “I’d bet good money he’s had some sort of counter-interrogation training.”

“He’s a _historian_ , Sweets!”

“You just spent significant time in there with him and got _nothing_. I’ve seen no sign of guilt and every sign of expert evasion. The guy’s good. _Really_ good.”

Booth froze, suddenly realizing Sweets was right.


	42. Bones: The Immortal in the Crematorium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe Dawson is there in the nick of time to rescue a newly-revived Immortal. Crossover with _Bones_.
> 
> Featured Characters: Joe Dawson, Lance Sweets

Lance Sweets awoke in a box that was about to be incinerated. Needless to say, he panicked a bit.

“Kid, kid, kid, relax! I got ya,” a voice replied. The lid lifted free, and Lance scrambled out of the cremation container. His rescuer was revealed to be an older man with white hair and a beard, leaning heavily on a cane.

Lance stared at him, wide eyed. “What is happening?!”

“Now, take a deep breath, kid. Everything’s going to be alright.”

“Alright?! I was nearly cremated alive!”

The man smiled sympathetically. “Yeah… well, there’s a lot we gotta talk about.”


	43. Stargate Atlantis: Curiosity and the Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Radek Zelenka slowly realizes that Adam Pierson, who is currently Dr. Ben Adams, is probably a lot older than the Watchers all thought.
> 
> Featured Characters: Radek Zelenka, Methos
> 
> Written in response to a prompt by **tigriswolf**!

**Nesmrtelný v Atlantidě **(An Immortal in Atlantis)**  
**

“What are you watching?” Radek asked the people crowded around the monitor.

“It’s the security feed from the gym,” Chuck replied. “Doc Adams and Ronon are sword-fighting!”

“What…?” Radek slipped through and stared at the screen. Sure enough, the familiar form of the Watcher-turned-Immortal was exchanging blows with Atlantis’s resident weaponsmaster, Ronon Dex. And Adam (Ben, whoever he was) _wasn’t losing_.

A chill filled Radek’s body; the Adam Pierson he’d known was no remarkable swordsman, and he certainly hadn’t had time since he’d been outed to gain such awe-inspiring skill.

This meant one thing: Adam Pierson was _not_ Adam Pierson.

* * *

 

** Dopis z domova (Letter from Home)  
**

_I was pretty surprised to hear from you, Radek. It’s been what, five years? More? I wish I knew where you are, because we’ve all been wondering where Adam got to since he dropped off the map._

_To answer your question, I really can’t say how old he is. Our first records of him are from when he joined the Watchers, so his true age is… well, it's a mystery only he can answer._

_All I can tell you is that in the time I’ve known him, he’s fought very few Challenges and taken even fewer heads._

_Be well,_

_Joe._

* * *

 

** Otázka a odpověď (Question and Answer)  
**

Methos would have been a blind idiot not to notice the strange looks that Radek had been giving him. The former Watcher seemed even more jittery than usual lately.

Finally, he managed to corner the nervous Czech alone in a lab.

“A-a-a-adam,” Radek stammered. “Can I help you?”

“If you have a question to ask, then ask. All these surreptitious glances out of the corner of your eyes are really getting on my nerves, Radek.”

It took Radek a moment, but finally he blurted out, “How old are you, really?”

Methos smirked. “Congratulations. You’re the first Watcher to actually notice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering, Joe is being intentionally vague, since he, of course, knows full well that Adam/Ben is at least 5,000 years old. Joe figures that it's not really his place to reveal that little detail, and if Methos does want to reveal his true identity to Radek, he will. 
> 
> Ah, friendship. It sure complicates things, doesn't it?


	44. Arrow: Just Another Day in Starling City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quentin Lance responds to a disturbance call in the Glades. Crossover with _Arrow_.
> 
> Featured Characters: Quentin Lance, Matthew McCormick

It was a disturbance call in the Glades, nothing surprising there. What Quentin Lance _wasn’t_ expecting was a pair of lunatics in a dark alley, hacking at each other with swords. 

(Then again, Starling’s own vigilante went around with a bow and arrows, so who was he to point fingers?)

Just as he was about to announce his presence, one figure got the upper hand and _chopped the other guy’s head off_.

Then the fireworks began. Something hit Quentin, and everything went black.

He awoke in his cruiser with that FBI serial killer specialist leaning over him.

“You alright, Officer?”


	45. The Blacklist: Impatience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duncan MacLeod discovers that Raymond Reddington has more important matters on his mind. Crossover with _The Blacklist_.
> 
> Featured Characters: Raymond Reddington, Dembe, Duncan MacLeod

“Honestly, I couldn’t care less about Immortals and your petty little power struggles,” Reddington scoffed. “You, specifically, however…? Well, you’re just too much of a Boy Scout, and I have neither the time nor the inclination to persuade you to get out of my way.”

The gunshot a moment later was followed by Duncan MacLeod’s expression of impotent frustration and confusion as he collapsed to the ground and died. 

“Throw him in the river,” Red instructed Dembe. “Then get the sword from the car. We have an appointment to keep, and being fashionably late is for idiots and small children.”


	46. Forever: The Smell of Bitter Almonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medical Examiner Dr. Henry Morgan puzzles over the test results of their latest murder victim. Crossover with _Forever_.
> 
> Featured Characters: Henry Morgan, Jo Martinez, Lucas Wahl, Connor MacLeod (mention only)

“This can’t be right!” Henry exclaimed, flipping over the newly-arrived lab results.

“What?” Jo prompted.

“According to this, our victim shouldn’t be dead,” Henry replied, his expression dissolving into a frown of perplexity. “There’s no traces of cyanide in his system! No toxins at all, in fact.”

“Everyone saw Nash collapse after taking a drink. You said yourself that his glass contained cyanide!” she protested.

“Yes, well, obviously, there’s been a mixup in the lab. Such things happen. We’ll just retest using a new sample.”

“That’s gonna be difficult,” remarked Lucas as he breezed in. “‘Cause Nash’s body’s disappeared.”


	47. The Flash: Is There No Future in the Past?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison Wells sees someone from his past. Or was that future? Crossover with _The Flash_.
> 
> Featured Characters: Eobard Thawne, Methos

When the man known as Harrison Wells spotted the face in the crowd, he was incredibly surprised. Not that anyone else could tell; he’d perfected his poker face ages ago.

The man he was watching looked exactly the same as he had the last time Eobard had seen him. _Exactly_ the same. The same dark hair framing a distinguished face crowned with a regal nose and unreadable eyes. Only, the last time Eobard had seen him was centuries in the future.

Eobard’s lips twitched slightly.

It seemed he’d get another chance to pry the secrets out of Dr. Benjamin Adams.


	48. BtVS: Their Do-gooding Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend meets Spike in a bar. Crossover with _Angel_ and _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_. Written in response to a prompt by **havengelen**. Minor language warning for Spike's mouth.
> 
> Featured Characters: Spike, Methos

“Bugger off,” Spike muttered to the man sliding onto the stool next to him. He was in no mood for company.

“Fine way to treat an old friend, William,” a familiar voice remonstrated. “And I was all ready to pay for your drink and everything!”

Spike turned and stared in disbelief at the man next to him. “Un-bloody-believable. _Now_ you show up, Benjamin?”

“MacLeod,” the other replied. 

“Ah. And how is the goody-two-shoes Highlander these days?”

The Old Man raised an eyebrow. “How’s your Irish do-gooder?

Spike glared into his drink. “Bloody brooding thick-skulled ponce…”

“I know what you mean…”


	49. MCU: Well, Hello To You, Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark has an unexpected encounter in the middle of the Invasion of New York. Crossover with the Marvel Cinematic Universe, specifically _The Avengers._ Written in response to a prompt by **CaraLee**.
> 
> Featured Characters: Tony Stark, JARVIS, Methos

The Chitauri jet ski spun wildly out of control – and right into Tony Stark. All Tony could see for a moment was red indicators, then stars as he slammed into the ground.

“Reinitializing systems, sir,” reported JARVIS.

Tony’s sight returned just in time to see a nearby Chitauri foot soldier get decapitated by an honest-to-goodness sword, wielded by a guy wearing a sweater and jeans, who then knelt down and rapped on Tony’s helmet.

“I like a drink much as the next guy, but something tells me this is no time to be laying down on the job!”


	50. The Listener: Like Trying to Read a Never-ending Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toby, the IIB's secret weapon in solving the most difficult cases, attempts to read the thoughts of a witness. Crossover with _The Listener_.
> 
> Featured Characters: Michelle McCluskey, Toby Logan, Cassandra

“Miss Grant, is there _anything_ else you can tell us?” Sergeant McCluskey gently prompted.

Toby reached out with his telepathy to read the woman’s thoughts, hoping to pick up any extra clues. He inhaled sharply as he was dragged under without warning, trapped in a whirlpool of memories he couldn’t escape.

 _Too much, too much toomuchtoomuch-_ Just when Toby thought was going to drown under the pressure, he felt a gentle touch, and he was back in the IIB office, facing the witness.

 _“You should take care when you gaze into the abyss, child,”_ she chided silently.


	51. Forever: The Answer to Life, the Universe, and Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Methos encounters a 200-year-old Immortal... who somehow hasn't ever met another Immortal. Crossover with _Forever_ (rest in peace!).
> 
> Featured Characters: Henry Morgan, Methos
> 
> Written in response to a prompt by **Absolems_mAlice**.

"Of all the– how did you go two hundred years without running into a single Immortal? Even _once_?! You have either the _best_ luck I have ever seen, or the absolute _worst_."

The younger Immortal visibly flushed. “Well, now that we _have_ met, maybe you can explain a few things. I have a lot of questions...”

“The answer is forty-two,” Methos quipped immediately.

Dr. Morgan stared blankly at him. “I’m afraid I don’t quite understand you. Forty-two what?”

“You know, for being so well-read, you seem to have totally missed some of the classics,” Methos noted dryly. _Kids these days..._


	52. MCU: How Many Ways Can You Say 'No'?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark tracks down the sword-wielding man he ran into during the Invasion of New York. Crossover with _The Avengers_.
> 
> Featured Characters: Tony Stark, Methos
> 
> Written in response to a prompt by **Bugeyedmonster2**.

“No.”

Tony Stark drew up short, his words caught in his throat. The man at the bar calmly nursed his beer, not even _looking_ at the genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist.

“But I haven’t even said anything yet!” Tony protested.

“You really don’t _need_ to say anything. The answer is ‘no,’” the mysterious Brit said.

“Seriously? You help fight off an army of alien invaders, with a _sword_ , and all you have to say is ‘ _no_ ’?”

“That pretty much covers it, actually,” the man replied. “No, wait, here are a few more words for you: _Nyet, nein, non, uimh, ne!_ ”


	53. Gotham: It Takes a Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selina Kyle spots her next target one night on the streets of Gotham City. Crossover with _Gotham_
> 
> Featured Characters: Selina Kyle, Amanda
> 
> Written in response to a prompt from **Cyberbutterfly**.

Selina smiled almost ferally at the unsuspecting target. What was a high-class woman doing walking around in this part of Gotham, anyway? It was stupid even in broad daylight.

So she felt totally justified in relieving her of her valuables. Better Selina got it than any of the other low-lifes around here, anyway.

Just as Selina’s fingertips slipped into the jacket pocket, the woman twisted slightly, pulling out of reach.

“Nice try, honey,” the woman said sweetly, her eyes sparkling like jewels. “You’re good, but not that good. Maybe I could offer you some pointers.”

Selina glared witheringly at her.


	54. Flashpoint: Sniper Breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed Lane serves as SRU Team 1's sniper during a hostage situation. The hostage herself seems oddly calm about the whole thing. Crossover with _Flashpoint_.
> 
> Featured Characters: Ed Lane, Kevin "Wordy" Wordsworth, Amanda

Ed watched through his scope as the subject below him held a gun to the hostage.

The hostage herself seemed strangely calm about the whole thing. She wasn’t crying, or even trembling. Breathing in, breathing out. Huh. The same technique Ed himself was using at that very moment on a nearby rooftop.

The hostage suddenly looked right at Ed, and it was like she was gazing straight into his eyes. Then she _smiled_... and dropped to the ground in a seeming dead faint.

Her captor froze in confusion for a second before Wordy knocked his knees out from under him.


	55. Deadpool: This is Madness!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In response to a prompt by **Cyberbutterfly** , Deadpool drops in on the fanfiction fun.
> 
> It might not be Sparta, but it certainly is madness!

“Hey, you’re right!”

Duncan all but fell out of his chair at the sudden appearance of the intruder in his living room. He grabbed his katana and raised it threateningly.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?!” he demanded.

The intruder shrugged. “How should I know? It’s a fanfiction.”

“What?”

“You know, story written by a fan…”

“I _know_ what a fanfiction is!”

“Well, why’d you ask?”

“Because- never mind. Who are you!?” MacLeod shouted.

“Wow, you’re worked up about this! It won’t even matter, 'cause the story’s only a hundred words long.”

“Huh? What are you talking-”


	56. Kingsman: Manners Maketh Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Hart awakens after being killed. An old friend is there to pick him up. Crossover with _Kingsman: The Secret Service_.
> 
> Featured Characters: Harry Hart, Methos
> 
> Written in response to a prompt by **Irda**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me if this one isn't perfect - I haven't actually seen _Kingsman_ , so I'm doing a bit of guesswork here.

“It’s about time you woke up. I was about ready to shoot myself out of sheer boredom,” complained a nearby voice.

Harry Hart opened his eyes and sat up, grimly examining his less-than-pristine clothing. “If you shot yourself, Ben, it would make a mess of your jumper.”

“And I couldn’t _possibly_ do that, could I? I’ve known you four hundred years, Harry, and you’re _still_ a prig,” the older Immortal groused teasingly.

“Manners maketh-”

“If you say ‘manners maketh man’ one more time, so help me, I _will_ take your head this time! Come on, the car’s outside.”


	57. MCU: Well, There's Plenty of Beer...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Duncan and Methos visit with Duncan's kinsman Connor in New York, their libations are interrupted by a rather inconvenient alien invasion. Crossover with the Marvel Cinematic Universe, specifically _The Avengers_. Inspired by **Bugeyedmonster2** and **marmota_b**
> 
> Featured Characters: Duncan MacLeod, Connor MacLeod, Methos.

Methos returned with fresh beers and a strange expression.

“Don’t tell me: we’re out of beer,” Connor groaned in exasperation.

“Can’t be!” Duncan countered. “There was plenty there when I grabbed the last batch.”

“We’ve plenty of beer, but I think the alien invasion going on outside might be a little more important,” Methos remarked, oddly conversational.

The two MacLeods stared at him as if he’d grown a second head. A nearby earth-shattering explosion, however, had them on their feet, grabbing for their swords.

“ _Alien invasion_? That’s a new one,” said Duncan, wide-eyed.

“For me, not so much..." Methos replied.


	58. Mission Impossible: The Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duncan MacLeod confronts an old comrade who has betrayed everything he ever stood for. Crossover with _Mission: Impossible_ , set after the first movie.
> 
> Featured Characters: Duncan MacLeod, Jim Phelps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really, really hated how the first _Mission: Impossible_ movie treated the character of Jim Phelps. It made no sense, given what we know of Jim from the original series (which is, by the way, a lot of fun and inspired numerous future series like _The A-Team_ and _Leverage_ ). So I wrote this story.

“Why are you _really_ here, MacLeod? It’s not to relive old times fighting the Nazis,” Jim sneered.

Duncan gazed sadly at his old friend. “No.”

“I don’t want your pity!” the traitorous IMF agent spat out.

“Pity? No. No. I’ve been where you are. I took a Dark Quickening, and then I took a friend’s head,” the Highlander said quietly but forcefully. “That bitterness, that all-consuming rage? I know how that feels. I’m here to help you.”

“ _Help me_?! I’ve given _everything_ for my country since I ran courier from a cabbage farmer to George Washington! And _for what_?!”


	59. Hawaii Five-0: Loose Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wo Fat takes care of some unfinished business and cleans up a loose end. Crossover with _Hawaii Five-0_ , for Season 2 Episode 1, "Ha'i'ole". 
> 
> Featured Characters: Wo Fat, Victor Hesse

Wo Fat watched dispassionately for a moment as Victor Hesse’s blood poured from his neck. It was almost anticlimactic, the way he just _died_. Hesse may've been a fool, but he _had_ been an Immortal.

No one would receive his Quickening. Victor Hesse was now nothing more than an empty hunk of meat and a memory.

As Wo Fat left the corpse in his wake, he noted that it almost looked like Hesse’s head was still attached to his body. He felt a pang that he wouldn’t get to see the looks on their faces when they realized the truth.


	60. Transporter: The Client

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank Martin picks up his latest client. Crossover with the _Transporter_ series.
> 
> Featured characters: Frank Martin, Methos

Frank was mildly impressed that the client appeared at the pickup location precisely on time. The man slipped into the back seat of the Audi without a word. Frank glanced at him in the rear-view mirror and abruptly furrowed his brow in brief confusion.

“Shall we go? I’d prefer to be out of Paris as soon as possible,” the client remarked idly.

“You’re looking well for a dead man, Adam,” Frank replied as he threw the car into gear.

“Isn’t ‘no names’ one of your vaunted Rules?” 

“They’re more guidelines these days…”

“I warned you about that conscience of yours.”


	61. Fast and the Furious: Slow and Serene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FBI Agent Matthew McCormick tracks down Brian O'Conner. Crossover with the _Fast and Furious_ movies. Written in response to a prompt by **tigriswolf**.
> 
> Featured Characters: Matthew McCormick, Brian O'Conner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! Yeah, I'm feeling a bit guilty for not updating in awhile. Enjoy!

Matthew McCormick stopped a short distance away to observe the scene on the beach. His quarry was grinning like an idiot as his wife spun their son in the air, the little boy shrieking in delight as he flew over the sand. O’Conner was just watching, as if burning a perfect moment into his mind.

The Immortal FBI agent felt a lump in his throat as he just stared at the scene of domestic bliss. Closing his eyes, McCormick turned and walked away without interrupting. 

Let them have their peace. He’d find another way to get the information he needed.


	62. Doctor Who: There Goes the Neighborhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack Harkness makes a new friend while fighting Daleks. Crossover with _Doctor Who_. Written in response to a prompt by **CaraLee** and **marmota_b**. 
> 
> Featured Characters: Jack Harkness, Methos

Jack Harkness was really tired of getting exterminated by Daleks. Actually, it got old after the first time, back on the Game Station in 200100. So, it was to his supreme gratification when he woke up to discover the Dalek that exterminated him was now a smoking husk.

Lounging casually nearby was one of the hospital staff, cradling Jack’s Dalek-enhanced Tommy gun and smirking smugly.

“Thanks for the rescue,” Jack grinned, groaning slightly as he pulled himself upright.

“Don’t mention it,” the handsome dark-haired man replied cheekily. “Dr. Benjamin Adams.”

“Captain Jack Harkness. And the pleasure’s _all mine_ , believe me.”


	63. Criminal Minds: Where I Need To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The BAU consults over some missing people, but SSA Rossi finds something a little more intriguing in the local FBI agent they are working with. Crossover with _Criminal Minds_. Written in response to a prompt by **Johanna**.
> 
> Characters: David Rossi, Matthew McCormick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rossi is, in this world, a Watcher and knows full well that Matthew McCormick is an Immortal.

McCormick was interrupted in his contemplation of Dr. Reid by one of the genius young pre-Immortal’s teammates, the famous SSA Rossi.

“We haven’t met before now, but I’m a fan of your work,” the dark-haired mortal remarked with a smile.

“I was going to say the same thing, sir,” McCormick frowned slightly.

“Thanks, but I think I get more credit for my work than you do yours. You’re a lot smarter than you let on, Agent McCormick. You could be Director by now if you wanted.”

“And who would find those missing people then, sir? I’m exactly where I’m needed.”


	64. Gotham: A Little Reputation Goes a Long Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective Gordon is suspicious that an FBI agent is willing to work with a member of the notoriously corrupt Gotham City Police Department. Crossover with _Gotham_. Written in response to a prompt by **CaraLee**.
> 
> Characters: Jim Gordon, Matthew McCormick

“You sure you want to work with me?” Detective Gordon eyed the FBI agent up and down, trying to gauge the other man.

“Why? Do you know a reason I _shouldn’t_?” Agent McCormick replied with a straight face.

Gordon scoffed in disbelief; the man could not be that naive.

“You _know_ the reputation this department has.”

“And I also know the reputation you _have_ , Detective. This serial killer is a real and present threat, and I am going to take him down with or without you. I’d rather do it _with_ you.”

Gordon held out his hand. “Let’s do it.”


	65. MCU: Let Sleeping Dragons Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More than three years later, Tony Stark is _still_ trying to recruit that awesome sword-wielding Brit who was decapitating aliens during the Chitauri invasion. The Brit is still saying no. Crossover with the Marvel Cinematic Universe, with a reference to _Captain America: Civil War_. Written in response to a prompt by **Christina**.
> 
> Characters: Tony Stark, Methos

“The answer is still no. _Doubly_ so now.”

“Oh, come on. What gives, Sir Lancelot?” Tony complained, practically whining.

“First off, Lancelot was an idiot. Second, I have no interest in supporting the Sokovia Accords.” The Brit blandly watched Tony over his beer.

“But-”

“I have _absolutely_ no interest in supporting the Sokovia Accords.”

“So _that’s_ how it is,” Tony replied flatly.

“No, it really _isn’t_. You see the shadow on the wall, not what _cast_ the shadow. There are things in this world that would give your _nightmares_ nightmares, Mr. Stark. Sometimes it’s best to let sleeping dragons lie.”


	66. Person of Interest: The Man in the Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is being tracked by an annoyingly persistent shadow. Crossover with _Person of Interest._ Written in response to a prompt by **Johanna**.
> 
> Characters: Connor MacLeod, John Reese

Connor felt a flicker of annoyance as he spotted his shadow out of the corner of his eye, still there and tracking him. The man in the suit was good. _Very_ good. A professional.

He hadn’t felt a Buzz, but the man had kept his distance, so it was still possible that he was an Immortal (though Connor had his doubts).

Honestly, though, by now Connor was half-tempted to jump off a bridge, just to see how dedicated this guy was to his mission.

Let the man in the suit follow him. If he wanted a Challenge, he’d get one.


	67. The Librarians: And the Artifact You Just Don't Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Librarians return to the Library with what they think is the magical artifact responsible for a bunch of weirdness. The Library caretaker (who was once known as Sir Galahad) informs them otherwise. Crossover with _The Librarians_.
> 
> Characters: Jenkins, Ezekiel Jones, Methos (mention only)

“You did _what_?” Jenkins’s voice was flat, and he looked ready to either hurl or have a heart attack. Either way, it wasn’t something they often saw.

“It was the only thing out of place! Thought it must have been the source of all the weirdness. I mean, what else could it be?” Ezekiel shrugged.

“Put it back. Now.”

“What bug’s crawled up your craw?” the thief complained.

“If you think _I’m_ old and cranky, you do _not_ want to meet the owner of this Ivanhoe. If you want to see your next birthday, Mr. Jones, put it back _now_.”


	68. Gotham: The Right Tool for the Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce Wayne meets Special Agent Matthew McCormick after McCormick and Detective Gordon stop a (Immortal) serial killer stalking the streets of Gotham. Crossover with _Gotham_. Written in response to a prompt by **CaraLee**.
> 
> Characters: Bruce Wayne, Matthew McCormick

“Detective Gordon informs me that you stopped the serial killer with a sword,” the boy said in his awkwardly formal manner.

“I _killed_ him using a sword, yes,” McCormick corrected curiously.

“Why not use your gun?” It seemed an odd question for a child to ask, but Bruce Wayne was by no means ordinary.

“Do you know that saying about bringing a knife to a gunfight?”

“Of course.”

“In the right hands, the knife still wins,” McCormick replied gravely. “Sometimes, a sword is the right tool for the job.”

The young billionaire pondered this thoughtfully. “Thank you, Special Agent McCormick.”


	69. Leverage: The Fourth Man Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parker needs a fourth person for their latest job. So, she does the obvious thing: she calls the thief that all other thieves think is a myth. Crossover with _Leverage_. Based on a prompt by **Johanna**.
> 
> Characters: Eliot Spencer, Alec Hardison, Amanda Darieux, Parker (mention only)

Eliot's Hanzo sword was at the intruder’s throat before anyone even knew what was happening.

“Whoah, whoah, whoah!” Hardison protested. “Where’d you even _have_ that, Eliot?!”

“Put it away, big guy, I’m not here to play!” the woman grinned flirtatiously. “Though maybe I should!”

Eliot glared at her briefly before stepping away. “I'm not one of your toys, Amanda,” he growled.

“I’m _just_ here to help, honest. Parker said you needed a fourth for the job.”

“But… you’re _Amanda_. You’re a _myth_!” Hardison squeaked. “And also, like, a _hundred years old_!”

“You really know how to talk to a girl!”


	70. MCU: How Phil Met Duncan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was, of course, in the middle of a fiasco involving a rescue mission gone south. Crossover with the Marvel Cinematic Universe.
> 
> Characters: Phil Coulson, Duncan MacLeod

Taking stock, Coulson figured that he could probably hold out for another day, maybe more, against his Ten Rings captors. It was time to start considering other options.

As rescue missions went, this one was pretty much a colossal failure. He’d been captured, and they laughed as they put a bullet in the head of one of the prisoners, a Scotsman.

He struggled fruitlessly against his bonds.

Just then, he felt a large pair of hands cover his own.

“Here, allow me,” came the remarkably cheerful voice of the previously-dead fellow captive.

“Be my guest,” Coulson replied after a moment.


	71. The Flash: No Coffee Is Worth This!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jitters Coffee Shop in Central City makes a mean coffee, which Methos likes quite a bit. There's just a slight problem... Crossover with _The Flash_. Written for **Johanna**.
> 
> Characters: Methos

Methos wasn’t nearly as particular about his coffee as he was his beer; his only real requirement was that it had a high caffeine content.

That said, he was partial to the Central City Jitters. Pleasant atmosphere, plus they didn’t burn their roast the way Starbucks did. Even after that little particle accelerator fiasco, they did as good business as ever.

Of course, the discovery of metahumans sort of put a damper on his enthusiasm for the city. _(Landshark? Really?!)_

After the Army guys shot everyone with tranquilizers, Methos decided it was time to go. No coffee was worth this!


	72. MCU: The Day SHIELD Fell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FBI Special Agent Matthew McCormick was at the Triskelion for an inter-agency meeting with SHIELD when things went completely crazy. Crossover with the Marvel Cinematic Universe, specifically _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_. Written in response to a prompt by **marmota_b**
> 
> Characters: Matthew McCormick, Phil Coulson (mention only)

McCormick could feel the tension in the air even before he entered the Triskelion. He didn’t trust SHIELD these days, so he insisted on doing this inter-agency meeting himself, rather than risk a mere mortal FBI agent.

He hadn’t even arrived at the conference room when the shooting started, coupled with the fanatic cries of “Hail, HYDRA!”.

 _HYDRA_. Revulsion pulsed through him. It didn’t take long for him to arm himself off a fallen agent, whose features were still frozen in an expression of shock and confusion.

Oh, how glad he was that Phil Coulson hadn’t lived to see this.


	73. The Librarians: And the Knock at the Back Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Librarians (or, more accurately, Ezekiel) stole a certain Ivanhoe. Jenkins is not surprised to hear a knock at the Back Door. Crossover with _The Librarians_. Written in response to a prompt by **Absolems_mAlice**.
> 
> Characters: Eve Baird, Jenkins, Ezekiel Jones, Methos

Suddenly, there was a very loud knocking at the Back Door.

“It’s a magic door! Who could possibly be knocking?” Colonel Baird asked in disbelief.

Jenkins seemed more resigned than surprised.

“Mr. Jones, that would be for you.”

The thief stared wide-eyed at the door. The knocking sounded again, louder and more insistent.

“He’s not leaving until he gets his Ivanhoe back,” Jenkins pointed out.

Ezekiel hesitantly opened the door. What entered… was the barfly from the pub, looking more like a ruffled bird than a furious millennia-old supernatural being.

“Wait, _you’re_ older and crankier than Jenkins?!” Ezekiel impulsively exclaimed.


	74. Scorpion: Bodyguard Detail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpion is working with the FBI to stop a threat against Los Angeles, and Agent McCormick is protecting Walter while the genius stops a bomb that's going to destroy Los Angeles. Crossover with _Scorpion_. Written in response to a prompt by **Usagibunny8**.
> 
> Characters: Walter O'Brien, Matthew McCormick, Cabe Gallo (mention only)

Walter heard the FBI agent grunt in pain behind him, but since McCormick didn’t say anything, Walter figured he was probably fine. He had to concentrate on disarming this bomb that was going to go off in thirty seconds, anyway.

With eleven seconds to spare, he successfully hacked the software and annihilated the program that was going to cause the destruction of Los Angeles.

Only then did he realize that McCormick wasn’t moving, and there was a gaping bullet hole in his chest.

 _It’s not Cabe_ , Walter told himself firmly. _Not Cabe. And the guy was doing his job, anyway._


	75. Grimm: Keeping Portland Weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Methos does his bit to keep Portland weird, and meets some interesting people along the way. Crossover with _Grimm_. Written in response to a prompt by **Johanna**.
> 
> Characters: Methos, Sgt. Wu, Nick Burkhardt

“I’m telling you, this is freaky _even for Portland_ ,” the police sergeant muttered, eyes wide.

“I’m just very good at playing possum when I need to,” Methos remarked dryly.

“You were dead!” protested the sergeant. Methos shrugged.

The intense-looking detective, Burkhardt, narrowed his eyes.

“Are you Wesen?” he asked in a low voice.

“What do you think?” the Immortal prevaricated. _Was this Portland’s resident Grimm?_ “I know better than to step in the middle of a Roh-hatz, if that’s what you mean. A drunk Jägerbar is definitely not something you want to meet in the middle of the woods.”


	76. Sherlock: Famous Last Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim Moriarty sure seemed quick to shoot himself on that rooftop, didn't he? There's a reason for that... Crossover with _Sherlock_.
> 
> Characters: Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes, Molly Hooper

“I’m the virus on your hard-drive, Sherlock,” Moriarty impossibly whispered in his ear. “You’ll never be rid of me! I’m Immortal.”

“There’s no such thing,” Sherlock snapped.

“Uh-uh, Sherlock, ‘whatever remains, _however improbable_ ,’” the madman grinned wildly. So focused was he on Sherlock that he completely missed Molly Hooper coming up behind him, skewering him like a stuck pig _with a sword_.

“I’ve read up on Immortals,” she hissed coldly, leaning close to Moriarty’s ear. “You only need _lose your head_!”

Sherlock stared in shock as Molly withdrew her sword and swung it at Moriarty’s neck.

Moriarty’s eyes widened momentarily.


	77. MCU: The Impertinent Midgardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's important to remember that you're not always going to be the smartest person in the room. Crossover with the Marvel Cinematic Universe, specifically _Thor: The Dark World_. Written in response to a prompt by **Cyberbutterfly**.
> 
> Characters: Loki, Methos

Loki was very much surprised to see the throne already occupied. Even more so, by a _Midgardian_.

“How did you get in here?” Loki asked out loud before he could stop himself.

The Midgardian smirked audaciously. “You’re not the only one who knows the Secret Ways. You might not be Asgardian, but you’re just as arrogant.”

Loki actually froze, internally checking his illusion of Odin’s form was intact. “Of course I’m Asgardian. I’m the King of Asgard, you impudent _lout_.”

“There are more important things at stake than your father issues,” the Midgardian rolled his eyes. “We need to talk.”


	78. Castle: The Author's Muse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romance novelist Carolyn Marsh shares some heart-to-heart advice with Richard Castle. Crossover with _Castle_. Written in response to a prompt by **Usagibunny8**.
> 
> Characters: Carolyn Marsh, Richard Castle, Terrence Coventry (mention only), Kate Beckett (mention only)

“Richard, did you ever read _Blade of the MacLeods_?” the older author asked.

Castle frowned in confusion. “Doesn’t ring a bell.”

“Good,” Carolyn replied, then heaved a sigh. “If you see it, _burn_ it. People do stupid things when they’re in love. Terrence is my muse, my inspiration, same as Kate is for you, and I nearly destroyed everything with that ridiculous book.”

“I don’t follow.”

“From everything I’ve seen, Richard, Kate loves you very much and is trying to protect you by pushing you away. That doesn’t mean she’s _right_. Keep faith, Richard, and don’t give up on her.”


	79. The Blacklist: The Director (No. 24): Coda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: spoilers for _The Blacklist_ Season 3 Episode 10, "The Director (No. 24): Conclusion". 
> 
> Peter Kotsiopulos wakes up after the conclusion of events. Who said you had to choose between business and pleasure? Crossover with _The Blacklist_.
> 
> Characters: Peter Kotsiopulos, Raymond Reddington

Peter Kotsiopulos jerked back to life with a start, his hand pressed against his pounding heart. Immortal or not, dying _hurt_ , and being thrown from a plane was definitely not high on his list of ways to go.

“Ah, good, you’re awake. We can do this properly now.”

 _Raymond Reddington._ Peter glared viciously at him.

“Didn’t I just demonstrate I’m Immortal, Reddington? You can’t kill me. Anyway, you have your revenge!”

Reddington just smirked. Then Peter saw the sword in his hand.

“Immortal, maybe, but not unkillable. Anyway, throwing you out of the plane? That was business. _This_ is pleasure.”


	80. Warcraft: Keeping a Low Profile... ish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human mage Methos is cornered at a cliff by a satyr in Felwood. Crossover with the _Warcraft_ games.
> 
> Characters: Methos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's silly. It's one of those stories you think of in the middle of the night when your brain is all weird.

Satyr Lord Xvartius snarled with feral glee. Finally he’d cornered the lone human mage who’d been impudently waltzing through Felwood as if he owned the place and teleporting away whenever Xvartius got close.

This time, though, Xvartius used his secret weapon: a zone of anti-magic.

“No more teleporting for you!” he shouted victoriously at the foolish human.

The anti-magic worked exactly as intended and promptly ended the mage’s active spells. Unfortunately, a dragon is rather larger than a human, and his sudden bulk shoved Xvartius right off the cliff into Darkshore.

“So much for a keeping low profile,” Methostrasz grumbled.


	81. Stargate Atlantis: Pegasus Lesson One: Don't Feed the Wraith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Methos has a much-too-close encounter with the Pegasus galaxy's resident life-sucking aliens. Crossover with _Stargate: Atlantis_.
> 
> Written as a thanks to everyone who stuck with me as I wrote (ever so slowly) "Mistaken Identity," here's a glimpse of one of Methos's less good days in Pegasus.
> 
> Characters: Methos

Methos screamed. He’d known pain. He’d felt it, and dealt it, often enough across five thousand years. But nothing, _nothing_ to compare to the indescribable agony shrieking through him at this moment.

His essence was being shredded, torn away from him, and he was unable to do anything but scream. Without warning, the Wraith pulled back, and Methos collapsed to the floor, shuddering and gasping weakly.

“Such strength,” the Wraith hissed, almost crowing with delight. “You have such _life_ within you! I did not taste such strength even from the Lanteans of Ancient times! And it will aaaaall. Be. _MINE_!”


	82. Lie to Me: Scherzo for Liar and Lie-Detector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal Lightman faces off against Adam Pierson. Again. Crossover with _Lie to Me_. Written in response to a prompt by **tigriswolf**.
> 
> Characters: Cal Lightman, Methos

“The last time we met, you confessed to a murder you didn’t commit. Now you’re, what, changing things up? Lemme guess, this time you _didn’t_ do it.”

“You took the words right out of my mouth, Dr. Lightman,” Adam Pierson replied with a smirk, apparently entirely unconcerned.

“So the guy chopped his _own_ head off, is that it? What is it with you and decapitations, eh?”

“Bad luck?” Pierson suggested sweetly.

Cal pondered the man a long moment. “Y’know, you’re either the unluckiest person I’ve ever met, or quite possibly the best liar. And coming from me, that’s saying something.”


	83. Sleepy Hollow: Not Your Typical Bedtime Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichabod and Abbie do some research in the Archives following an unsettling encounter. Crossover with _Sleepy Hollow_
> 
> Characters: Ichabod Crane, Abbie Mills

“There are… legends,” Ichabod mused, his fingers running over the spines of several volumes before he found the one he wanted. “Tales of woe from ancient times of warriors and kings who could not be killed.”

“Immortals,” Abbie replied flatly.

“Quite so.” He flipped to a page with an illustration of four masked men on horseback. “Curiously, the only way to stop them would be to take their heads.”

“This sounds familiar.”

“I suspect that we stumbled across a battle between two such Immortal warriors. We must pray, Lieutenant, that their appearance was chance and not due to Pandora’s summons.”


	84. NCIS: In Plain Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby Sciuto and her bowling team help a nice fellow evade some rather less nice goons chasing him. Crossover with _NCIS_. Written in response to a prompt by **Usagibunny8**.
> 
> Characters: Abby Scuito, Methos

The goons came out of the back even more frustrated than when they entered the crowded bowling alley. Abby smirked in smug satisfaction as they practically stomped out the front. 

“They’re gone,” she reported. 

“Really? I was just starting to have fun. Would you ladies mind if I played the rest of the frame with you?” The man’s accent reminded Abby of Ducky, though perhaps the resemblance lay more in the cheeky twinkle in his eyes as he handed Abby back her pink bowling jacket. 

“We wouldn’t mind at all!” exclaimed Sister Rosita. “Such a charming young fellow you are.” 


	85. MCU: Breakout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Spoilers for _Captain America: Civil War_.** Steve Rogers gets some help when he goes to rescue his friends from prison. Obviously, crossover with the Marvel Cinematic Universe, specifically the aforementioned _Captain America: Civil War_.
> 
> Characters: Steve Rogers, Methos, Amanda

Steve wasn’t sure how much he trusted the mysterious Brit calling himself Adam, but there was no turning back now. That ship had definitely sailed.

 _“Rogers, you’re clear to land,”_ Adam reported over the radio. _“Raven?”_

 _“The guards are sleeping like babies,”_ replied Adam’s compatriot, a woman who made Steve very nervous indeed. _“All clear here.”_

_“Let’s clear out ourselves and let the good captain do what he must.”_

_“But-”_

_“Raven.”_

Steve almost smiled despite himself at the byplay. He could practically hear Raven’s silent snit at not getting introduced to the Avengers. Half of them, anyway...

“I’m coming in.”


	86. Grimm: Grimm Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew McCormick goes to Portland Police's North Precinct in the midst of chaos running rampant across the city and discovers the fate of all the North Precinct cops. Crossover with _Grimm_ , spoilers for the Season 5 finale. Written in response to a prompt by **Johanna**. 
> 
> Characters: Matthew McCormick

Barely a flicker of his eyes betrayed Matthew’s shock at the scene of destruction. He’d seen more horrific sights in 800 years, but this… an _entire precinct_ of police officers _massacred_. They’d put up a hell of a fight – and lost.

_Badly._

The bullet-riddled squad room felt eerily still, with only the scattered corpses as silent witnesses to what had passed. The Immortal FBI agent knelt down next to one dead cop and gently closed his staring, empty eyes.

Who could have done this? Who _would_ have? Terrorists? Even an _Immortal_ couldn’t accomplish this alone.

What was happening in Portland?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In _Grimm_ , we the viewers know that the entire North Precinct was actually evil, taken out after the protagonist's friends came to rescue him after the North Precinct cops kidnapped him when the protagonist refused to play ball with what they wanted. This unsurprisingly ended _very_ badly for the North Precinct. 
> 
> Of course, the average outsider would have no way of knowing that; they'd just see a bunch of dead cops in an utterly destroyed squad room.


	87. MacGyver: Spanner in the Works

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professional assassin and freelance psychopath Murdoc recovers after his latest encounter with MacGyver. Crossover with _MacGyver_. Written in response to a prompt by **Tanista**.
> 
> Characters: Murdoc, MacGyver (mention only)
> 
> Because how else does Murdoc come back again and again after clearly fatal incidents?

Murdoc groaned as he awoke at the bottom of the thousand-foot fall, mentally cursing MacGyver, his mother, his friends, and Scotland (just for the heck of it). How could such an ignorant mortal get the better of him time and time again?!

The only good thing was that MacGyver hadn’t managed to decapitate him yet, though that time with the car going off the cliff had been a close call.

Every time. _Every time_ MacGyver interfered with his plans, the man somehow managed to defeat him, when all he had was a paperclip and some chewing gum. It was _humiliating_.


	88. Burn Notice: A Friend in Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona calls on an old friend who knows how to keep a secret -- and supply new identities. Crossover with _Burn Notice_.
> 
> Characters: Fiona Glenanne, Annie Devlin

“Fiona Glenanne. I heard you were dead.”

“Hello, Annie. I heard the same thing about you.”

**ANNIE DEVLIN**  
**NOT ACTUALLY DEAD**

“You know me. As long as the Cause survives, so do I,” the Immortal Irishwoman remarked with false levity. “How can I help you, Fiona?”

_For obvious reasons, Immortals are the best suppliers of forged identity documents._

Fiona glanced back towards her car. Annie instantly recognized Michael’s face, of course. She’d _never_ forget Michael McBride. Then she saw the small boy in the car seat behind him. Annie’s expression turned wistful.

“It’s time to go home,” Fiona explained softly.


	89. Hogan's Heroes: Getting Out of Dodge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colonel Hogan has a few choice words for fellow Immortal (and irrepressible escape artist) Sgt. Malcolm Flood. Crossover with _Hogan's Heroes_.
> 
> Characters: Colonel Hogan, Malcolm Flood

Malcolm Flood closed the door to Hogan’s room, granting them some small privacy from the rest of the men.

“Must’a been a trick not to let anything on, sir! I mean, you knew that the Gestapo wouldn’ta been the death of me, right?” The escape artist grinned.

Colonel Hogan rounded furiously on the Englishman.

“What’s wrong with you?! What if the Gestapo figured out you were Immortal?!”

Malcolm shrugged.

“I’m over a ‘undred. No one’s figured it out yet!”

“Didn’t you ever consider that maybe there’s some enterprising _Nazi_ Immortals out there? Maybe one curious about _what makes us tick_?”


	90. John Wick: Sentimentality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief tale of how John Wick came to own the 1969 Mustang. Crossover with _John Wick_. Written in response to a prompt by **Absolems_mAlice**.
> 
> Characters: John Wick, Methos

John Wick killed many people in his fabled career as a hitman. Most people never suspected how sentimental he actually was. For his wife and dog, obviously. But also that car.

The car. A 1969 Mustang that originally belonged to one of his targets. _(You really couldn’t call any of them “victims.”)_ It was a beautiful car, so he waited patiently until his target got out before putting two bullets in the man’s head.

A few days later, he received an envelope (no return address) containing the Mustang’s keys and a short note: _Thanks for not messing up the car._


	91. Babylon 5: The Once and Future King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Minbari fleet is coming. Earth is doomed. In order to save the human race from the end of the world, Earthforce needs everyone. Crossover with _Babylon 5_.
> 
> Characters: David McIntyre

_The man is psychologically unstable_ , the doctors said. _You can’t put him in a ship!_

_Can he tell human from Minbari? Can he shoot straight?_ asked the Earthforce officer.

_He thinks he’s King Arthur!_

_He’s going to be **dead** , just like the rest of us, when the Minbari get here! We need every pilot, every gunner – even if he thinks he’s the Once and Future King – to hold the Line!_

So, despite his shattered psyche, David McIntyre (who, curiously enough, was once known as Artorius) was placed in a ship as they prepared for the twilight of the human race.


	92. NCIS: Antiquities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the pitfalls of being an Immortal is occasionally being recognized decades later. Crossover with _NCIS_. Based loosely on a prompt by **CaraLee**.
> 
> Characters: Ducky Mallard, Jethro Gibbs, Tony DiNozzo, Connor MacLeod (mention only)

Ducky suddenly paused in his monologue; he picked up one of the photos, staring intently at it.

“Duck? What is it?” Gibbs prompted.

“Jethro, do you remember that French police officer? Jacques Lefebert?”

“The one you shoved off a cliff? Hard to forget.  _ Why _ is this important, Duck?”

Wordlessly, Ducky pointed out the man standing behind their target, engaged in conversation with another party guest. Sandy hair and an intense expression, he was an absolute dead ringer for the French cop… decades ago.

“Wait, that’s Russell Nash. Dad knows him,” Tony interjected in bemusement. “He looks… weirdly good for sixty-odd....”


	93. Star Wars: Order 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jedi Master Methos is leading clone troopers on a distant planet in the Outer Rim when Order 66 is enacted. Crossover with _Star Wars_.
> 
> Characters: Methos

Methos felt the ripple in the Force a moment before it happened. Hundreds of voices crying out in terror before being snuffed out into silence.

Then his clone troopers turned as one, raising their blasters. Not waiting to think, Methos used the Force to throw himself sideways, right off the cliff, while simultaneously knocking all the troopers on their backsides.

Unfortunately, one managed to get a shot off. It was a long way to the winding river below, but at least Methos wasn’t alive when he hit bottom.

By the time he revived (soaking wet), the Jedi Order was dead.


	94. Dark Matter: Can't Save Anyone These Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An agent of the Department of Children and Family Services arrives at the Hyperion-8 Maximum Security Galactic Detention Facility to take Emily Kolburn, otherwise known as Five, into his custody. Crossover with _Dark Matter_. **Significant** spoilers for Season 2 Episodes 1 and 2. 
> 
> Characters: Matthew McCormick, Five/Emily Kolburn (mention only), Chief Inspector Shaddick (mention only), Warden Treihan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose Matthew McCormick's surname Salisbury in this story in recognition of the character's birthplace, Salisbury, England. I can only imagine the disgust and frustration a person like McCormick would feel at the sheer magnitude of the corruption that appears to be totally systemic to the society that the crew of the _Raza_ inhabits...

DCFS Agent Matthew Salisbury arrived at the Hyperion-8 Maximum Security Galactic Detention Facility expecting to take Chief Inspector Shaddick to task for her high-handed treatment of Emily Kolburn, a _minor_ under GA law.

Instead, he found Shaddick was dead, as were two Zairon soldiers and a GA cop; plus numerous prisoners and guards with significant injuries, six prisoners somehow _escaped_ , Derrick Moss murdered, and Kolburn simply missing.

He located Warden Treihan in his office, drinking himself into a stupor.

A good choice, given his prospects. Matthew grimaced in disgust at the breathtaking scope of corruption the universe had come to.


	95. Harry Potter: Cassandra's Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowena Ravenclaw speaks a truth, but no one ever believes the prophecies of Cassandra. Crossover with _Harry Potter_.
> 
> Characters: Rowena Ravenclaw, Cassandra, Helga Hufflepuff

“Rowena? What ails you?” Helga sat down next to her friend, who was staring pensively into space.

The dark-eyed witch once known as Cassandra smiled sadly.

“This plan of ours, this magical school…”

“It’s wonderful, is it not?” Helga’s face lit up with excitement. “Just imagine, countless generations of witches and wizards learning the mystic arts in its halls!”

“But dividing the houses in such a way, it could lead to conflict. Loyalty, intelligence, bravery, and ambition are all wonderful, but they should not decide a child’s _fate_!”

“You worry overmuch, Rowena.”

Alas that no one ever believed Cassandra’s prophecies...


	96. Killjoys: Never Underestimate a Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Methos is called in to treat a Company officer who has a tiny little issue... Crossover with _Killjoys_. **Spoilers for Season 2 Episode 3, "Shaft."**
> 
> Characters: Methos, Liam Jelco, Pawter Simms (mention only)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, though, if you haven't seen _Killjoys_ yet, I highly recommend it. Fun times!

Methos couldn’t help it. He burst into uncontrolled laughter. The infuriated expression on Liam Jelco’s face only made it worse.

“Don’t just stand there, you dunce, help me!” the Company officer shouted.

The Immortal’s mirth only redoubled.

“You… held a doctor… a member of the _Nine Families_ … hostage… forced her to do your daily ministrations… and you were _surprised_...” he managed to gasp. “...she put _your own bomb_ in your chest!”

“I’m paying you dearly for your discretion, Doctor!” Jelco’s whole face was an remarkable florid shade.

“I’d do this for free, but from _you_ , I want double,” Methos grinned.


	97. My Little Pony: A Whole New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz finds himself in a whole new world. Crossover with _My Little Pony_. Written in response to a prompt by **Cyberbutterfly**.
> 
> Characters: Hugh Fitzcairn, Twilight Sparkle, Spike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if any of the characterizations seem odd, as I have never actually seen _My Little Pony_.

“Well, this is unexpected,” Fitz remarked as he glanced around with interest. The whole world had transformed into pastels and sparkles.

A purple unicorn and the equally-purple tiny dragon were staring at him.

“Um…” the unicorn seemed at a loss for words. Fortunately, Fitz always had more than enough words for any occasion.

“Hello, my good unicorn! Would you happen to know the way back to Paris? I’m afraid I got caught up in some sort of magical confluence.”

“You seem… rather calm about being snatched up by stray magic,” the dragon observed.

“I’ve seen odder things, believe me!”


	98. Star Wars: The Booze Strikes Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan claws his way back to sobriety after fellow Jedi Master Methos offered him a drink at a local bar... Crossover with _Star Wars_. Written in response to a [145-word short](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7526761/chapters/17554564) by **Cyberbutterfly**.
> 
> Featured Characters: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Methos

The famed Negotiator looked like three-day-old nerf stew, and that was downright _generous_.

“What was in that glass you gave me, Methos?” Obi-Wan demanded, red-eyed, of his fellow Jedi.

“Enough to have you reciting bad poetry proclaiming your love for the Duchess of Mandalore,” Methos teased.

To Methos’s surprise, Obi-Wan’s face turned _green_.

“I _didn’t_.”

 _Hmmm… now_ **_that_ ** _was curious._ Methos decided to have mercy. Of a sort.

“No, but you _were_ dancing and singing karaoke with a Lasat and a Twi’lek."

“Oh, thank the Force. Wait, hang on. You didn’t _record_ any of this, did you?”

Methos grinned wickedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't already, I highly recommend you check out **Cyberbutterfly** 's story collection, [An Immortal in Jedi Robes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7526761/chapters/17109703).


	99. The Lost Fleet: Sea Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From her hermitage far from the front lines of the stupid and pointless century-long war between the Syndics and the Alliance, Cassandra suddenly senses something that will change things for everyone. Crossover with _The Lost Fleet_.
> 
> Characters: Cassandra, Captain John "Black Jack" Geary

Cassandra gasped as she felt a sudden wave of overwhelming emotion burst through her. She hadn’t felt this sort of sea change since the Syndics had started this stupid bloody war a hundred years before. (And for what? Both the Alliance and Syndics were now on the brink of collapse.)

_Something had happened._

Her Sight crossed light years in the blink of an eye, to the deck of distant Alliance ship, to a man being carried from a battered, ancient survival pod, his mortal essence a faint ember waiting to be coaxed back to life.

John Geary had been found.


	100. Firefly: Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something about Jayne... the man with the cunning hat is not all he appears to be. And River knows it. Crossover with _Firefly_. 
> 
> Characters: Jayne Cobb, River Tam

"You're not very nice."

Jayne nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden appearance of the doctor’s crazy sister.

"I'm not paid to be nice," he growled, annoyed that she managed to sneak up on him again.

She smiled that creepy smile of hers.

"It's not nice to Watch. They don't like it."

Jayne got a sudden cold feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm not even gonna try to interpret that nonsense," he lied, his uneasiness reaching an all-time high.

"I'll keep your secret. I'm full of secrets." She smiled again. “Your secret will Watch the others.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering who Jayne is Watching, [well...](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1892694/chapters/4861761)


	101. Warcraft: An Karanir Thanagor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Methostrasz, an ancient red dragon, has seen much over his long life. Loss, pain, grief, and hope. The last few decades were especially harsh... Crossover with _Warcraft_. Significant plot spoilers for Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne, Wrath of the Lich King, and early Legion. 
> 
> Characters: Methos, Arthas, Bolvar Fordragon, Anduin Wrynn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am a _Warcraft_ fan. Why do you ask?

**Mor Ok Angalor**

Methostrasz could hear the screams of trapped souls. Hundreds, thousands of voices wailing in helpless terror, their cries of anguish drowning out the cheers and ringing of bells celebrating the return of Lordaeron’s beloved prince.

Could no one else hear? They should be fleeing for their lives, but the crowds just _stood_ there, shouting in joy and welcome.

It was all Methos could do to maintain his human facade as he stumbled away, trying to shut out the voices. _Help_ , cried some. _Flee_ , warned others. _Join us_ , screamed yet more.

This city was dead. They just hadn’t realized it yet.

 

* * *

 

**Detrimentum A Do Sola Ditas**

Methostrasz landed gracelessly atop the frost-covered spire, quickly tucking his vast wings close to his body against the relentless glacial wind. Looking around, his heart fell to the depths of Icecrown.

**_You are too late, Ancient One_.**

Methos bowed his head, shifting to face the throne and the ice-bound figure seated there. Methos could make out the dragonfire-ravaged form, eyes like impossible yellow flames yet burning despite being enshrouded by ice.

In life he was Highlord Bolvar Fordragon, Hero of the Alliance. Now, the Lich King, Jailor of the Damned.

 **_This is my burden,_ ** he said. **_Find your penance elsewhere._ **

 

* * *

 

**Boda Uh'm**

Mortals had such short lives. Brief candles, flickering brightly against the dark, and then gone. Methos had long known this, accepted this.

And yet.

No longer the Boy King, but King in his own right, Anduin Wrynn stood tall, even as all Stormwind mourned his father. Stood against the darkness without being consumed by it. As mortal as his father (and his father before him), but somehow that made his flame burn all the brighter.

_What fools these mortals be._

_And yet…_

Even as old and cynical as Methos was, he couldn’t help but feel the tiniest sliver of hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote these while listening to _O Thanagor_ from the soundtrack to _World of Warcraft_ , from which the various titles in this chapter are borrowed. Blizzard has some absolutely amazing music, particularly from WoW. 
> 
> For those who don't want to spend time looking up the meaning of the titles:
> 
> An Karanir Thanagor: Long Live the King  
> Mor Ok Angalor: May his reign never end  
> Detrimentum A Do Sola Ditas: Alas, I have lost a part of myself  
> Boda Uh'm: Even in death


	102. The Day After Tomorrow: The Day After the Day After Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Methos after the sort-of-end of the world. Crossover with _The Day After Tomorrow_. Written in response to a prompt by **Absolems_mAlice**.
> 
> Characters: Methos

The apocalypse sucked.

Okay, so it wasn’t _quite_ the apocalypse. But it still sucked. And while Methos was better equipped than most to deal with being essentially sent back to the Stone Age, that didn’t mean he _enjoyed_ it.

So even as he salvaged and scavenged and made what he could in this new normal, he still complained and griped and moaned. He also jealously hoarded any book he could get his hands on. Of course, many of them were by now water-damaged, but he did the best he could to dry them out and restore them.

The apocalypse sucked.


	103. The Walking Dead: Twilight of the Human Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the spread of the deadly pathogen that spelled doom for the human race as it was overrun by walkers, Duncan and other Immortals band together. Crossover with _The Walking Dead_. Written in response to a prompt by **tigriswolf** and **Darkly+Dreaming**.
> 
> Characters: Duncan MacLeod, Connor MacLeod, Methos

The last walker collapsed to the ground as Duncan’s katana removed its head from its body. Methos immediately smashed the head with his club.

Duncan heaved a sigh, sharing an exhausted look with his kinsman Connor. Methos, ever the pragmatist, had already begun searching the corpses for any useful tidbits (not that he was likely to find anything off these) before burning the bodies.

Was this the end of the human race, Duncan wondered, with only barren Immortals immune to the pathogen? Would someday soon there be too much bitter truth to the Immortal mantra?

_There can be only one..._


	104. Leverage: A Three-Edged Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliot Spencer encounters a fellow Immortal at the brew pub. Crossover with _Leverage_. Written in response to a prompt by **CaraLee**.
> 
> Characters: Eliot Spencer, Methos

“I’ve done my best to stay out of the Game,” the man insisted. He had several inches of height on Eliot, but a slimmer build. “I only came for the beer.”

“You expect me to believe that?” Eliot eyed the other Immortal suspiciously. Despite any protestations, he was clearly armed.

“You can believe whatever you _want_ to believe,” the guy shrugged noncommittally. “Understanding is a three-edged sword.”

“ _Your side, their side, and the truth._ Yeah, I can quote 90s TV shows, too.”

“I’m impressed. I’d never have taken you for a _Babylon 5_ fan,” the taller man smirked. “Adam Pierson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, _Babylon 5_. One of my favorite TV shows from the 90s. It was created by J. Michael Straczynski, who also did a number of comic runs for both Marvel and DC. _B-5_ was awesome. It featured, among many other things, a coherent five-year story, with seemingly-minor threads from early on weaving together to form major plot points later in the series. Throw in complicated villains, multi-dimensional protagonists, and some excellent performances from actors like Andreas Katsulas, Bruce Boxleitner, and Walter Koenig, and it made for excellent television.


	105. MacGyver: Who's Hunting Whom Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Phoenix Foundation learns that Murdoc is after MacGyver again, an insistent Fed attaches himself to MacGyver and refuses to leave. Crossover with (classic) _MacGyver_. Written in response to a prompt from **Anon**.
> 
> Characters: MacGyver, Matthew McCormick, Murdoc (mention only), Pete Thornton (mention only)

The Fed loomed like a specter behind Mac, and for the millionth time Mac wondered what possessed Pete to go along with this guy’s demands to accompany him into the field.

The Fed, McCormick, seemed really… _intense_. He and Pete seemed to have some sort of history, not that either of them would give Mac even a hint.

Yeah, so Murdoc was after him (again). That wasn’t anything new. It wasn’t like Mac had a death wish; he just worked better on his own.

McCormick’s head suddenly snapped up.

“He’s here,” he said sharply.

 _How did he even_ know _that?_


	106. Dragonriders of Pern: The Great Getaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Methos decided to get away from it all, so he joined a group of colonists journeying to a distant planet dubbed Pern. Too bad for him, things don't exactly work out as he hoped. Crossover with _Dragonriders of Pern_. Written in response to a prompt by **Guest978**. 
> 
> Characters: Methos, Cassandra (mention only)

The Great Getaway was definitely not going as Methos planned. He joined the hippie colonists to get away from Things That Could Kill Him Instantly, only to land on a world plagued by Things That Could Kill Him Instantly. And it wasn’t like he could _leave_ , either.

Really, it was only those pesky little dragonets that saved him during that first Threadfall. The score hurt like hell, but it was better than being dead, and it would heal; some colonists weren’t as lucky.

Maybe this explained why Cassandra had seemed positively gleeful when he said he was leaving for good.


	107. Doctor Who: A Grumpy Old Scotsman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duncan MacLeod, far from home, is alarmed by the sudden appearance of a very strange Immortal indeed. Crossover with _Doctor Who_. Written in response to a prompt by **Tracey_Claybon**.
> 
> Characters: Duncan MacLeod, the Twelfth Doctor

The _singing_ in his head had Duncan on his feet and sword at the ready, searching for the threat.

“I am Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod! Show yourself!” he shouted challengingly.

“I beat _Robin Hood_ in a duel using a _spoon_ not too long ago,” came a Scottish-accented voice. “Put that thing away. You look ridiculous.”

Utterly taken aback by both the words and the familiar accent, Duncan actually lowered his sword. Slightly.

“Who are you?” he demanded.

An eerie light suddenly appeared, illuminating a thin, aged man with truly impressive eyebrows and decidedly odd attire.

“I’m the Doctor, naturally.”


	108. Star Wars: Jedi Troubles?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Former Jedi Master Methos, hiding out after the rise of the Empire, shares with his friend/former comrade-in-arms Sever about some of his difficulties. Crossover with _Star Wars_.
> 
> Characters: Methos, Qui-Gon Jinn

Methos paused suddenly, as if listening to something only he could hear. “Now, if only I could get rid of this annoying ghost who keeps following me around.”

Sever stared at the Jedi-in-hiding. “I’m almost afraid to ask,” the ex-GAR trooper remarked.

“Qui-Gon Jinn.”

“Who?”

“An idiot with terrible hair who I used to know.”

“Right…”

“He keeps telling me to get out there and _do_ something, rather than wandering around aimlessly.” Methos grinned sardonically. “I tell him that it’s _not_ aimless. I aim to _not die_. Unfortunately, ‘laying low’ is not something he understood even when he was alive.”


	109. Harry Potter (Fantastic Beasts): Fumble-Fingered Tourists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor MacLeod is in New York when an Obscurus rampages through. He's not exactly thrilled. Crossover with Harry Potter, specifically _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. 
> 
> Characters: Connor MacLeod

Leave it to wizards to cause such damage to a city like New York. Connor surveyed the wreckage with a glower. They strutted through the world, thinking they were like fish in the ocean.

They were more like fumble-fingered tourists in an antique shop. (He’d had to deal with too many of them in his time.)

An _Obscurus_! Connor might not be a wizard, but he certainly knew enough to recognize the smoky black form that shattered his storefront (and much of the front of the building).

Retreating into what remained, he shook his head in disgust. Damn _wizards_.


	110. CSI: Miami: Cruelty and Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim Speedle can't help but check up on his friends. Crossover with _CSI: Miami_. Written in response to a prompt by **Darkly+Dreaming**.
> 
> Characters: Tim Speedle, Matthew McCormick, Eric Delko

“What are you doing here?” McCormick, of course, already knew the answer as he stood next to the infant Immortal.

“I had to make sure he was okay.” The man once known as Speed to his friends looked away, back towards the distant figure of Eric Delko.

Matthew sighed, his hand on his student’s shoulder. “I know you care for your friends, Timothy. But you died. To them, you are nothing more than a memory and a ghost. You think I’m saying this to be cruel? Cruelty would be them glimpsing you and torturing themselves with guilt over your death.”


End file.
